


Night and Day

by orphan_account



Series: Zukka Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: College AU (minor), M/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stand, Oops, Zukka Week, Zukka week 2020, night and day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was almost midnight and the party was still in full swing. The living room was packed with young adults, some dancing, most inebriated. Zuko, however, was neither. When a stranger approaches to make conversation, the night starts to turn around.Zuko has a one night stand with a guy he really likes and leaves, forgetting to leave a note. Turns out, Zuko and said one night stand share a mutual friend.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607809
Comments: 6
Kudos: 309





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't super inspired by like, moon/sun stuff that I usually associate with Night and Day, so I decided to write A night and then the day after. I'm not super happy with it myself but that is mostly because I'm depressed.

It was almost midnight and the party was still in full swing. The living room was packed with young adults, some dancing, most inebriated. Zuko, however, was neither.

He sat in the corner of the living room, racking his brain for answers. Why did he come to this party? Why does he keep going to parties even though he hates parties? Why does he keep forgetting how much he hates parties even though he’s never had a good time at a party? He pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and fiddled with the sleeves.

Zuko looked down at the red cup in his hand, which is what could be described as a cocktail, but only if you lowered your standards. It was a concoction of various types of alcohol, haphazardly thrown together in a plastic cup. Its color was upsetting and its flavor was worse, so Zuko didn’t drink more than a sip of it, but now that he had it, he felt like it was his responsibility. 

Every part of his body wanted to sleep. He felt his eyes starting to shut.

“Hey, you okay?” Someone was tapping his knee. He opened his eyes, and his heart dropped to his stomach.

The stranger was crouching in front of him, looking up at him, blue eyes wide, but calm. Zuko stared at him, immediately thinking the stranger hot and realizing he should answer the question.

“Yeah. Fine. Tired.” He answered. 

The stranger laughed and Zuko’s stomach flipped. “That’s good. How much did you drink?” 

“Ah, nothing actually. This is disgusting.” He said, looking at the cup with casual contempt.

The stranger took the cup, and lifted it up to his mouth, taking a sip. Hm, jawline. Mouth. Lips, twisted in disgust.

“What the fuck?” the stranger laughed, “Why do you have this?”

“My friend made it? I don’t,” He felt embarrassed for some reason, “I don’t drink that much.”

“Well, if this is all you’ve been drinking then I can understand why.” He said, “Why don’t I mix you one?”

“Sure.” Zuko smiled, setting his gross drink on the floor. 

“Okay,” Said the stranger, shifting to cross legged, “What’s your type?”

Zuko coughed, taken off guard by the sudden change of subject, “What?” 

“Strong? Sweet?” 

“Yes.” Zuko said dumbly.

He laughed, “You’re not talking about drinks.”

“Oh.” Zuko’s entire face flushed, “I-I’m sorry.”

“No!” The stranger stuck his hand out, wheezing, “It’s fine! No worries!”

“Oh my god,” He whispered, rubbing his face in his hands. He peeked at the stranger from behind his hands.

The stranger laughed, stretching his shoulders back. He stuck his hand out, “I’m Sokka.”

“Zuko.”

“So, Zuko,” Said the stranger- Sokka, “What kind of drink do you like?”

“Um, I don’t really drink, so something not that strong.” Zuko moved his arms from his face.

“I could have guessed that,” Sokka laughed, standing up, “Let’s check the kitchen.”

“Okay,” Zuko responded, and Sokka held out his hands to help him up.

-

“So, wait, you’re friend backflipped off a desk in the  _ middle  _ of a lecture?” Zuko snorted behind his hand, quite drunk now. “In a calculus class?”

“Yes!” Sokka giggled, also drunk, “Dude is crazy, but the professor loves him so he got away with it.” 

“Hm,” Zuko shut his eyes, humming, “I think my friend left me here.”

Sokka put the drink on the counter, “Maybe you should get better friends.” 

“Like who?” Zuko asked.

“Like me,” he said, “ Or..” 

“Or what?” Zuko asked oblivious to the stranger’s flirting.

“My roommate’s not home,” He shrugged, “We could go to my dorm and get a little friendlier.” 

“Oh.” Zuko mumbled, “But we’re both drunk.”

“It’s right down the road.” 

Zuko set down his drink and Sokka grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the house.

-

Zuko walked into Sokka’s dorm room. This was new to him. Random hookups were not his thing. He wondered what to do for a second before Sokka closed the door and stepped closer to him, pushing him against a wall, hands on Zuko’s waist.

The space between them was gone, and Zuko’s hands found Sokka’s jaw. They came together in an open-mouthed kiss, the kind that Zuko would find disgusting if he wasn’t caught up in the moment. He tasted like booze and salt. They broke away, and Sokka brought his lips down to Zuko’s neck. He bit down, which would definitely leave a mark. Zuko didn’t care.

Sokka pulled away. “We should probably take this to a bed.” 

-

Zuko woke up in arms he didn’t know, in a room he knew even less. He took a second to panic. He looked around and realized his phone was buzzing. 

_ Fuck _ , he cursed himself internally. He slipped out of the stranger’s arms, trying not to wake him up. He grabbed his boxers and jeans, pulling them on before taking his phone out of his back pocket. It was his sister calling. He forgot to pick her up from the airport. 

_ FUCK _ . He let it ring. He put on his sweatshirt and left the stranger’s dorm, forgetting to leave a note. 

-

When he got to the airport, Azula was more than pissed. 

“Nice sweatshirt, Zuzu.” She climbed into the passenger’s seat, “Never took you for the environmentalist type.”

Zuko looked down at the sweatshirt he was wearing. It was not his sweatshirt. He got back into the driver’s seat and rubbed his face with his hands before turning the ignition. His phone buzzed. 

**Aang:** Hey, where did you go last night?

He answered.

**Zuko:** home

**Aang:** Oh, cool.

**Aang:** Want to get lunch?

**Zuko:** yeah sure, just need to drop off azula

**Aang:** Great! Is it okay if my friend joins us?

“Zuko let’s go.” Azula snapped. Zuko quickly typed “sure” and put his phone in his pocket.

-

Aang waved him over to a booth in the corner, grinning like a maniac. 

“Hi Zuko!” 

Zuko smiled awkwardly and sat down across from him, “Hey.” 

“My friend should be here soon.” He said, leaning back against the booth. 

“Oh, right.” Zuko said, “Who’s your friend?” 

“He’s in my calc class.” Aang said, fidgeting with a fork.

“Okay, but what’s his name--” The bell on the door of the diner rang and Zuko looked at the door. 

_ Fuck.  _

It was Sokka.

“Oh hey, there he is.”

_ FUCK.  _

Zuko felt his soul dying as the stranger, or Sokka, approached. His footsteps seemed loud, but maybe that was just Zuko’s anxiety, royally fucking him.

_ Wait, no, don’t think about fucking right now. _

Sokka sat down next to Aang, when he finally looked at Zuko. Sokka’s eyes widened.

“Sokka, this is Zuko. Zuko, this is Sokka.” Aang was completely oblivious to the tension that hung in the air. 

“Good to meet you.” Sokka said, after a second.

“You too.”

A waitress came over with some water.

“Hi, what can I get you boys today?” She asked, clicking her pen. She made eye contact with Zuko first.

“Um, could I get a #5?” He stuttered slightly.

“Would you like bacon or sausage with that?” She asked politely.

“Sausage, please.” He answered, taking a drink of water. 

“That tracks.” Sokka muttered, barely audible, but Zuko heard it. He choked on his water and kicked Sokka under the table. He slammed his water down and started coughing. 

Aang looked confused, and the waitress stood awkwardly, pen hovering. When Zuko stopped coughing she asked him some more questions about eggs, or bread, or whatever before moving on to Sokka and Aang.

The rest of lunch was hardly successful. Zuko and Sokka never made eye contact, while Aang helplessly tried to make them get to know each other, to no avail.

Eventually Zuko shifted and Sokka’s hoodie moved on his shoulders, revealing the bruise on his neck. 

“Zuko, what’s on your neck?” Aang asked, absolutely clueless.

Zuko and Sokka immediately made eye contact for the first time during lunch. 

“Just a bruise.” He mumbled.

“How’d you get it?” 

_ For fuck’s sake _ , “Uhh, I don’t know.” He said, feeling stupid.

“Weird.” Aang stated, no longer interested. 

“I like that sweatshirt.” Sokka deadpanned, “Where’d you get it?” 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _ “Oh, um, I don’t know.” This was the worst.

Sokka hummed, looking at his nails. Aang excused himself to the bathroom.

“Okay,” Sokka said, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Zuko said incredulously, “What the fuck is wrong with you!”

“You left my dorm while I was sleeping!” He thrust his hands forward, open palmed.

“I had to pick up my sister!” Zuko defended.

Sokka scoffed, “You could have left a note.” He crossed his arms. 

“I didn’t… leave a note?”  _ Fuck! _ “I thought I left a note.” 

“Sure.” Sokka said, leaning back against the booth. 

“No seriously, I thought I left a note.” Zuko said quickly, “Fuck, I—”

“You what?” 

“Uh, I think you’re hot.” He blurted out.

Sokka flushed red, “Oh.” 

“Can I pay for your lunch or something?” Zuko asked, “I feel terrible about, um, all this.”

“No, but you could take me out later.” Sokka smirked, leaning forward on the table.

“Deal.”


End file.
